


Six Ways From Sunday

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sex (Implied), Top and Bottom, boys being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Basically our boys being dorks.





	Six Ways From Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop crashed and with it all my unfinished (and finished) fics with it. While I am workig on recovering my work, here's a little something that has been playing in my head for a few weeks. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

It was the lack of warmth that had Jace opening his eyes. He blearily raised his head off the pillow to see Simon huddled at the other end of the bed.

“What are you doing all the way over there?” he murmured as he shifted to grab Simon. But before his hand could make contact, Simon flinched and muttered a slurred “Don’t touch me.”

Jace froze and thought back to the last 24 hours, trying to remember if he had done anything to make Simon mad. But all he could remember was that their schedules had finally synced up and they both had the week off at the same time. They had decided to celebrate by having sex.

A lot of sex.

Like, a lot.

“What’s wrong?” Jace asked gently; just in case he had said or done something to make Simon mad and he couldn’t remember because he was sure that the last orgasm had taken out at least half of his brain.

“You are an idiot.” Simon muttered, still not turning to look at him.

“OK.” Jace frowned. “What did I do?”

Simon muttered something and pulled the covers over his head. Jace rolled his eyes and moved closer to his boyfriend. “Come on, babe…use your words. We both can’t be uncommunicative assholes. You couldn’t pull that off if you tried anyway.”

Simon turned and poked his head out of the covers to glare at him. Jace grinned before leaning to press a kiss on his forehead. ”What’s wrong?”

“Everything hurts.” Simon said before blushing and attempting to hide beneath the covers again. Jace grabbed the covers and looked down at him.

“What?”

“I may never let you touch me again.” Simon muttered, still scowling.

“Did I hurt you?” Jace asked, starting to get a liitle worried. “What did I do? If I did anything…”

“Calm down. “ Simon said, rolling his eyes as he turned, gingerly, to lie on his back. “Now I know what it means to be fucked six ways from Sunday.” Simon groaned.

“What?” Jace was confused. This was because…”You’re mad ‘cos I fucked you? But…”

“We have been  having sex in bed for nearly seven hours.” Simon said. “Not counting the time in the kitchen and the other time in the hallway. Or the time in the bathroo-.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Jace stopped him. They had been at it for a long time. He looked sheepishly at Simon. His boyfriend had whisker burns over his face and neck, there were hickeys littering his neck  and chest. Jace tried not to smirk but he was proud of himself.

“Are you complaining?” He asked, leaning down to kiss Simon at the side of his neck. He huffed out a laugh as Simon pushed him away.

“God, you are a such a horny idiot.” Simon said, but there was amusement underlying his words. “What part of ‘everything hurts’ don’t you get? I may never have sex again. I think I’ve had enough sex to last a lifetime."

“You don’t meant that.” Jace fake-gasped. “Whatever will we do? We still have six days left.”

“We could actually finish a movie for once.” Simon said, turning slowly to his side, propping his head on his palm. “Or you could, I’m just spitballing here, let me top.”

Jace grinned. “Ahh…” he pretended to think about it. Actually, he had been thinking about it for a while but they had not had that talk. They had first gotten together two months ago and with their crazy work schedule, they hardly had time to talk before one or both of them were rushing to work. And when their schedules were manageable, they went on a couple of dates that had ended with quickies or sleepovers that ended with one of them (mostly Jace) leaving in the middle of the night to get to work.

“We’ve never talked about it before and it’s not like I don’t want you to fuck me again, ‘cos I do. But maybe I could take a break and, well…” Simon smiled nervously.

Jace leaned down to kiss him and this time Simon let him, his free hand reaching into Jace’s hair as they kissed slowly. And like most of their kisses, it turned heated quickly. Jace lay back, pulling Simon on top of his body and froze when he whimpered.

And not in the sexy way.

“Wow, I really did a number on you.” Jace smirked when his boyfriend glared down at him.

“I hate you.” Simon muttered.

Jace grinned unapologetically.  “No you don’t.” he said in a sing-song tone. “You love me. You said so. About a thousand times. And loudly too.”

“You are such a kid.” Simon said, but he said it fondly. He lay down on Jace’s chest, his head under his chin. “Maybe we could take a break and then I get to fuck you into the mattress. And on the kitchen counter and there’s this thing I’ve always wanted to try in the shower.”

Jace laughed as he wrapped his arms around Simon. “Sounds like a plan.”

 


End file.
